CardCaptor Alice
by MissAlice13
Summary: Our heroes from Gakuen Alice meet and join the CardCaptors!   SxS,TxE,MxN,HxR,AxK,NxY,SxM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goodbye Academy!

+Gakuen Alice; Classroom 2-B+

"Hey guys! Did you hear?" Mochu asked the gang which consists of Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, and Anna.

"Wow! Really? Impossible!" Koko used his mind reading alice to know ahead of the others.

"What? What is it? Spill it out Koko!" Anna Demanded while shaking Koko furiously.

"Go ahead and tell them Mochu…please…" Koko pleaded but he still has that goofy smile on.

"Uhm… s-sure…?" Mochu said hesitantly. "We are going to have a transfer program and 10 students from our class had been chosen."

"And they are?" Ruka asked.

"Natsume-sama, Sakura-san, Imai-san, Ruka, Ogasawara-san, Umenomiya-san, Iinchou, Koko, Shouda-san, and me," Mochu replied.

"Hey, isn't that great? We're going outside the Academy and go to a normal school!" Mikan exclaimed.

"When are we leaving?" Natsume asked. He would'nt admit, but he was just as excited. ;. That's Natsume for ya!

"Tomorrow morning, Natsume-kun! So please pack your things and get ready!" Narumi said while waltzing in from only-God-knows-where.

"For how long, Narumi-sensei?" Hotaru asked monotonously.

"Yeah, how long?" Nonoko asked in agreement.

"Until the nd of the school year!" Narumi exclaimed, "Woah! I'm gonna miss my lovely students!"

"We're gonna pack now! How about you guys?" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Go ahead. It's a freeday anyway, adieu~" Narumi said.

Then he disappeared with a dramatic 'poof'.

No one was fazed about Narumi's whole disappearing act. That was normal.

The others told Sumire about the news and they went to their respective rooms.

-NEXT DAY-

"Okay! Let's check if everyone is here," Narumi checked their attendance. Finding no one missing, he made an announcement.

"While on Tomoeda," He started, "you will be sending a letter inn how things are over there. They'll be due at the end of each month. You will be staying at a Mansion there. The map I gave you will be your guide."

Narumi continued, "Oh, and by the way, you will be using the buddy system. Here are your partners: Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun, Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun, Anna-chan and Koko, Nonoko-chan and Yuu-kun, and lastly, Sumire-chan and Mochu. Bye-bye!"

They bid their farewells and they were on their way to Tomoeda High.

* * *

Ok.

I know it isn't very long. Forgive me!

It's fast-paced. I know. It was a drab writing this... you see, I used the old copy I made years ago (And I was laughing my guts out the whole time XD! My handwriting really stinks! LOL). I think I have until chapter 6 written already..

I want to see what my old writing style looks on the web and how YOU guys feel about it. I'll be waiting for you criticism! It'll be a BIG Help!

I think I have a new writing style now, so I'll be having a different approach on my newer chapters. Tell me which one you like better when they come out!

P.S. I'm restarting again after a really, REALLY looooooooooooong writer's block! It lasted for 2 and a half years. O_O

P.P.S. I now regret throwing a tantrum that led me to delete my previous stories and their backup files… I was so frustrated! ARGH!

P.P.P.S. I have issues.

P.P.P.P.S. KEWL~!

P.P.P.P.P.S. HAHA!

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. :

Anyway!

Here's a little something to let you know what you'll be waiting for:

They'll arrive at Tomoeda by the next chapter. I'll see if I can type it and post it tomorrow. I can't do it tonight, sadly, because we have Chinese lessons early in the morning tomorrow.

We have to wake up at, like, 5 in the morning- on a sembreak, nonetheless!

I **NEED **my sleep.

Serously.

Sucks.

=)

So, the Alice gang WILL be cardcaptors, that's for sure.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. If you want something specific to happen, please just review or PM me! I'd be happy to weave it in my story! I live to please! n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: CardCaptors**

"Ohayou gozaimasu KURASU,"(Good morning class) Terada-sensei greeted his class.

"Ohayou, Terada-sensei!" (Good morning Mr. Terada!) the class chorused.

"We have new transfer students today. That's why there are new chairs there on the back. Please greet them warmly," Terada explained. "You may come in now."

The group of 10 went in the classroom and most girls drooled over Natsume and Ruka. Predictable.

"Please introduce yourselves," Terada instructed.

"Ohayou, minna-san! Atashi namae wa Sakura Mikan desu."(Good Morning, Everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura.) Mikan said enthusiastically. "Yoroshiku negaishimasu!"(Pleasure to meet you!)

"Ohayou! Atashi wa Umenomiya Anna desu!" (Good Morning! I am Anna Umenomiya!) Anna said. "To atashi wa Ogasawara Nonoko desu!" (And I am Nonoko Ogasawara!) Nonoko added, joining in.

"Hajimemashite!" (Nice to meet you!) Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Watashi wa Shouda Sumire,"(I am Sumire Shouda,) Sumire said while winking at the boys. The class shuddered.

"Boku wa Kokoro Yome (I am Yome Kokoro). Koko for short," Koko said.

"Boku wa Mochiage (I am Mochiage). Call me Mochu." Mochu said.

"Watashi wa Tobita Yuu,"(I am Yuu Tobita,) Yuu stated.

"Imai Hotaru." Was all Hotaru said.

"Boku wa Nogi Ruka; to kore ga Hyuuga Natsume," (I am Ruka Nogi; and this is Natsume Hyuuga,) Ruka said.

"Okay, go to your seats at the back and we will start the lesson," Terada said.

**-AFTER CLASS-**

"Ohayou minna-san!" Sakura greeted the newcomers.

"Ohayou," Tomoyo said after Sakura. Syaoran and Meiling showed up behind them.

"Ohayou!" Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko greeted back at the same time.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I am Daidouji Tomoyo, This is Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, and his cousin, Li Meiling." Tomoyo said. "We already know your names from before this morning. How about we have lunch together?"

"Hai!" Mikan answered for all of them.

They went under a cherry blossom tree to eat. They were happily chatting for a while…

**SAKURA'S POV**

'_They seem nice,'_

'_That Hyuuga guy is a lot like Li-kun except only much more meaner. Sumire-san is also like Meiling.'_

*Invisible thunderwave lines the background (for a dramatic effect XD)*

'_Clow Card…?'_

I looked at Li-kun's face… he nodded. Yup! Definitely a Clow Card!

**KOKO'S POV**

'_Clow Card? Nani wa KURO KAARDO?' _(What is a Clow Card?)

**NORMAL POV**

"Excuse us for a while, we have some…uh… something to do at the classroom! Yeah! The classroom!" Syaoran told the alice users awkwardly.

Syaoran dragged Sakura with him and Tomoyo did the same to Meiling.

**-THEY REACHED THE FOREST-**

"I think the clow card is in here," Syaoran stated.

"They were in an abandoned part of the school hidden with lots of trees. Actually, I don't think it's even part of the school anymore.

**-MEANWHILE WITH THE ALICE GANG-**

"Hn… I'm gonna follow them," Natsume stated, clearly suspicious of the group.

"We're all gonna follow them… They're acting strange," Hotaru said.

When they reached the forest, they didn't expect to see a battle of some sorts happening.

They found Syaoran, badly injured, with a sword in his hands. Sakura was shielding him from something with a staff that has a bird-like beak for the head. Meiling was in a fighting stance and Tomoyo has a camcorder on her hands, videotaping the whole scene.

There was a wolf-like thing that has electricity around it.

The wolf tried to attack Sakura but she jumped out of the way just in time. But then she tripped on a large root of a tree.

The wolf attacked again and this time, hitting her right arm.

It was going to attack again when Mikan shielded Sakura and the attack disappeared.

"H-how did you do that?" Both Sakura and Syaoran asked in unison. But when she was about to answer, the wolf-like thing attacked again.

"SHIELD!" Sakura screamed. A pink bubble protected them all from the electric shock.

"Y-you have an alice, too?" Mochu asked, shock written all over his face.

"What's an alice?" Meiling asked.

"Explain later. Right now we have to deal with this." Natsume said in monotone.

Mikan asked for the shield to stop.

Sakura was quick to obey.

Mikan got close to the now growling wolf-thing and touhed it. The cardcaptors were afraid for their new friend, but the only thing that happened was that the thunder card lost its glow and fainted.

Sakura quickly sealed the card, which was the thunder. It floated to Mikan.

"I think I need to call Kero…" Sakura said, still in shock.

* * *

I know… it isn't very long.

I told you! I'm using my old 'manuscript'!

Hm… I think for this fanfic, I might just use short chapters…

Anyway, for those of you who are confused, Mikan has full control of her nullifying alice.

I'm not in the mood to write down much today… my laziness is winning.. ugh. I was supposed to write chapter 2 and chapter 3 as one but…. I'm not in the mood right now. Deal with it.

I'm ending it at this for tonight.

Reviews are highly appreciated! I really want REVIEEWS!

But…

You are not obliged to review if you don't want to, I guess…. T_T

Criticisms are needed! Don't hold back! Flames are alright too! I prefer that people are honest with me. n_n

Oyasumi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya!**

Here's chapter 3!

OH! Special thanks to my reviewers! I love y'all! *huggles!* :) This chappy is for you guys!

**CrimsonPetal lynn **(ugh... i can't put the dot... it won't show your name. -_-) - the pairings are SakuraxSyaoran, TomoyoxEriol, MikanxNatsume, HotaruxRuka, AnnaxKoko, NonokoxYuu, and SumirexMochu.

Just tell me if you want a different pairing! I'll see what I can do!

**LunarPeltLuvsU **- Not to worry! Here's the next chappie! :))

**starheart12 **- I don't knkow your email. XD sucks. XD

**xXBluefangXx**, **AmuKuroNekoHime**, **and Rose Sakura **- Thanks for taking the time to review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Kero**

While waiting for the guardian of the Clow to arrive, there was nothing but awkward silence.

…

"SAKURAAAA!" a little stuffed toy, looking angry, went flying to Sakura.

"This better be good! I just missed 10 minutes of my game time to get here!" said stuffed animal shouted.

"KAWAII! (CUTE!)" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed in unison.

They grabbed the stuffed toy, squeezed it until it can barely breathe, and squealed in excitement.

"Gomen ne (Sorry)," Mikan apologized while sweatdropping. "Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan are very fond of cute things."

After restraining the two fanatics, they went to serious mode.

"I am Cerberus. Guardian of the Clow. But you can call me Kero for short." Kero said. "So, what did you call me for, Sakura?"

"Ano…. E-eto… You see…" Sakura was fidgeting.

"She says: 'Those guys have powers, too, and they have the thunder card," Koko stated, reading Sakura's mind. "'Is he reading my mind?'"

"NAAAANIIII? (WHAAAAAT?)" Kero shouted.

"I said, that she says, 'Those guys-" Koko repeated annoyingly but was interrupted by Kero.

"I heard you the first time, brat!" Kero huffed angrily then he turned to Sakura. "Sakura Kinomoto… You. Are. Dead!"

"You let them get a Clow Card? How much of an ahou (idiot) are you?" He reprimanded.

"G-gomenasia! (I'm sorry!) If it's the Clow card you need, here. Take it, we don't need it," Mikan said while giving the thunder card to the guardian.

"Good. Now, if only that gaki would do the same…" Kero and Syaoran glared at each other for a long time until a fire emitted in the middle of the two.

"The fiery card! Quick! Capture it!" Kero ordered.

"Kero, it's not a Clow card," Tomoyo said.

"Huh?" Kero was confused.

"It's Hyuuga-san's doing," she explained.

"So he must have the fiery card! Give it to me you little brat!" Kero attacked Natsume which only got him burned on the tail.

"Ahhh! My tail! WATER!" Kero screamed.

Meiling got a bottle of water and poured I on Kero but the flame still wouldn't go out.

"HOOOOO-TTT-T-T-T!" Kero shouted bouncing around the room.

"Natsume! That's not very nice," Mikan reprimanded while nullifying the flame.

"Hn."

"And we're not supposed to be using our alices outside of the academy!" She scolded.

"And you used it just now," He shot back.

"…That was different!" She replied, "end of discussion!"

"What are those alices that you keep on talking about, anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"They are special abilities that some humans have. You guys have them, too. It's hard to believe that the academy hasn't taken you yet," Hotaru said monotonously.

"We don't have alices. Our 'magic' I passed down from sorcerers/sorceresses," Syaoran explained.

"Like my staff and the Clow cards. Let me show you," Sakura said.

"Oh key which hides the power of darkness," Sakura chanted, "Show your true form before me," Her key started glowing while floating above her hands. Imaginary gusts of wind went all around her. "I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you under our contract," The key started spinning rapidly. "RELEASE!" The key grew into a staff.

"Wow!" the four girls (excluding Hotaru) watched in awe.

Sakura took out a card from her pocket. "FLY!" her wand grew fluffy, white wings.

"Sugoi! (amazing!/wow!)" the four girls again exclaimed in awe. The others were just watching, but they were amazed nonetheless.

"And don't forget Syaoran!" Meiling butted n. "Show them, Syaoran!"

"Iyayou. (I don't wan't to.)" He said deadpanned.

"Hmph!" Meiling went back to her seat.

"What about you guys?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh right. Mine is Nullification, Natsume has fire. Hotaru has Invention. Ruka-pyon has animal pheromone, Anna's is cooking, Yuu has illusion, Nonoko has Chemistry/potions, Koko's is mindreading, Sumire's is Cat and dog predisposition, and Mochu has levitation." Mikan explained.

"Ah…"

"Well, we better go back now, oyasumi!" with that, Mikan and the others left and went back to their house.

* * *

Yo!

I am back!

I love my reviewers! *dramatically sighs* you guys are my inspiration! I don't think I could've posted this without your reviews!

I'm really happy that people are still reviewing even though it's been a long time since I've updated…

I can't believe it! I am getting really lazy nowadays…

I would've posted this ages ago but…. I really didn't feel like typing…

I just graduated and my mind's been whacked up for the last few months….

But hey! Guess what? I'm the top 8th of my graduating class! I still can't believe it, though, 'cuz I never really study at home. XD

Anyways! **Please tell me what you think!**

**Please review! They keep me going! (Seriously. No kidding.)**

I'll probably update when I get AT LEAST 5 reviews for this chapter. (Please let me be! I really don't get in the mood to type/write if I see that I can't really interest people enough with my work. I don't take failure too well… -_-)

Love lots,

MissAlice13

*Yea. Im'ma change my penname a little later when most of my readers get the news.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I know I said that I'll be updating AFTER I get up to 5 reviews… but I can't help it! **CrimsonPetal_lynn**'s (yea, I used an underscore. Sorry 'bout that.. -_-) reviews kept me going! You're the best reviewer anyone could ever ask for! Love ya!

Oh! And don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you, **AmuKuroNeko**-chan! I Luvles you, too! :D

This chappie is for you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Clow Cards**

+The next day, at school.+

"Ohayou Minna! (Goodmoring everyone!)" Mikan greeted while entering the classroom. The rest of the alice users following behind her.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan," some greeted back.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan, Syaoran-kun!" She greeted her new friends.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" The 3 girls greeted her back.

"Ano.." Syaoran started, "Only my family and my closest friends call me by my first name."

"Ah, gomen. (Sorry.)" Mikan apologized. "Ohayou Li-kun."

He gave a small nod.

After a few minutes, their teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"Hmm… Terada-sensei is a bit late, don't you think?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah," Tomoyo answered.

Jus then, as if reading their minds, a faculty member came and told them that today is a free day since the teachers have a meeting. They could go wherever they want as long a sit is within the school grounds.

Our heroes (yes, all 14 of them. XD) went to the sakura tree.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you this yesterday. How many Clow Cards are there?" Mikan suddenly, Kero popped out of Sakura's bag.

"There are 52 cards," He said.

"Oh… you're collecting them, right? How come?" Hotaru asked.

"well, I kinda, accidentally released them…" Sakura said, blushing out of embarrassment.

"How many have you got? Can you show us?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"Uh, sure. Here."

Sakura laid her cards on the ground which consisted of:

The Fly, The Windy, The Watery, The Sleep, The Big, The Wood, The Glow, The Mist, The Song, The Jump, The Arrow, The Rain, The Cloud, The Float, The Flower, The Shadow, The Silent, The Dash, The Shield, And The Thunder.

"Syaoran, you too!" Meiling demanded.

"Fine."

He, like Sakura, laid it on the ground. He had:

The Maze, The Libra, The Wave, The Bubbles, The Create, The Little, The Through, The Storm, The Sand, The Move, The Dream, The Shot, The Loop, The Sweet, and The Power.

"Wow! You already have a lot!" Koko said.

"But not enough," Kero said. "And the cards only need one owner and that is the mistress that I chose for them which is Sakura!"

"But the cards are my birthright, so unless the final judgment is over, I get to keep the cards that I have beaten." Syaoran said.

"Anyway, could you show us around the campus? So far, the only places we've been to in this school is our classroom and this cherry blossom tree," Ruka said.

"Oh sure!" Tomoyo replied.

The 'tour' went like this:

+1st stop – Cafeteria+

"How come we never eat here?" – Mikan

"You can eat here by yourself, if you want to," – Hotaru

"Mou! Hotaru!" – Mikan

"We're leaving." – Hotaru

"H-hey! Wait for me! Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

+2nd stop – Library+

"Woooow~ There are so many books!" – Mikan

"SHHH!" – everyone else (haha)

+3rd stop – Broadcasting Room+

"Hey! What does this button do?" – Mikan

"Don't touch anything, baka!" – Natsume

*tune of Spongebob Squarepants (not mine!) started playing throughout the school* (love that show! XD)

+4th stop – News Club Room+

"Woow! Look at all these papers!" – Mikan

"Please, PLEASE don't touch anything, Mikan-chan," Yuu pleaded

"Don't worry! I'll be properly behaved!" – Mikan

Mikan then proceeded to be her usual Mikan self and bumped on a huge stack of papers and messed up the whole room.

"Get out!" – random journalist.

+5th stop – Faculty Room+

"uhh… maybe we should go to the music room instead?" – Tomoyo (while looking nervously at Mikan)

"Good idea." – Hotaru

"Hey!" – Mikan

+6th stop – Music Room+

"Wow! This place is great!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I'm sure it is." Hotaru said monotonously.

"Hey Mikan-chan! Could you sing this piece? It looks great!" Anna said while taking a music sheet from the piano.

"Oh! That's Tomoyo's song, 'Yoru no Uta'. I want to hear Mikan-chan sing! Let's try it," Sakura said.

"I'll play the piano," Hotaru volunteered.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro _

_Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta _

_Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo _

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to_- (Mikan suddlenly stopped singing.)

"Huh, What happened?" Ruka asked.

"…" Mikan was opening her mouth but no sound was coming out.

"It must be the voice card!" Kero said. "It steals voices! We better get it before it escapes or Mikan-chan won't be able to get her voice back!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hotaru said.

Mikan was mouthing something, probably yelling at Hotaru.

"Mikan-chan, she probably doesn't mean it," Nonoko said. "Right , Hotaru?"

Hotaru just shrugged.

By now, Mikan was sitting on the floor and crying fountains until…

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA! (courtesy of the baka gun. )

"Quit it, baka. Even if you don't have your voice you're still annoying. I'm about to explain my plan." Hotaru said coldly.

"You already have a plan?" Meiling asked, surprised.

"I always do." Hotaru replied.

"So, here's the plan…" Hotaru whispered her plan to the gang.

* * *

So, how was it?

Good?

Bad?

Tell me in a review and you might have a chance of winning… drum roll please!

*imaginary drum rolls across the imaginary stage*

Absolutely nothing!

*audience cheers and 'wow's*

Haha!

Anyway! Please review!

Again, **I won't continue unless I my review count reaches 18**…or maybe 20..XD!… I'd ask for more but, face it - this story's not that popular. (Unlike my Vampire knight fic, **'13 Rules to Live By'** which got a whooping 9 reviews on my first chappie! Or my 1st One-shot '**Loving You'** (Gakuen Alice), which also has 9 reviews. I love my reviewers! _)

* * *

Please Read my other fics!

**13 Rules to Live By**

Anime: Vampire Knight

Pairing: ZeroxOC

Summary: I had nothing left to fight for… then SHE came.

Genre: Romance and Humor

*this is actually a story of my life, in a Vampire Knight version. XD Seriously true. No kidding. The OC Mary-Lynnette is the 'me' in the story. Most of what she says is already said by me in the real life. Most of what happens to her (minus the vampires) also happened to me.

**Loving You (–**A OneShot)

Anime: Gakuen Alice

Pairing: NatsumexMikan

Summary: This is what happens when two idiots fall in love. Oneshot.

Genre: Romance and Humor

**Mission Impossible**

Anime: Gakuen Alice

Pairing: NatsumexMikan

Summary: I'm on a mission to get you. In other words, Mission Imposible.

Genre: Romance and Humor (I think…) and/or Adventure.

**-I think I have another fic comin' up! Watch out for it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

okay, so here's the last chapter in my old manuscript that i wrote years ago.

It's extremely short, but please bear with it.

**Important! Please read! **After this chapter, updates will be a little later unless **you guys** help me out. I'll be adding a question on the end of each chapter asking you guys about things that will happen in the next chappie, so please try and help out? I'll be so happy if you guys do!

**Lynn** - thank you for your lovely reviews! I always look forward to reading them! BTW, 'Lynn' is the nickname for the OC character (the ME character) in my story '13 rules to live by' :))

**xXBluefangXx** - it's nice to hear from you again! 'sup? ;

**AmuKuroNekoHime** - let's face it. Mikan IS anoying. XD. Oh well, everybody is entitled to their own opinion...

**SakuraFlower719** (AKA Jessica)- thanks for your support! AND for reviewing in every. single. chapter. :)))) I LUVLES YOU!

**aNiMeLoVeR08** - thanks for taking th time to review! I love you for that! :)

Anyways! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mikan's Voice**

"Here's the plan…" Hotaru whispered her plan to the gang.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Sumire asked.

"Do you doubt my intelligence?" Hotaru asked while aiming her baka gun at Sumire.

"N-n-no o-of course…not..." Sumire stuttered while sweating buckets.

"okay then… Plan 'Capture Voice' INITIATED!" Anna and Nonoko said while pumping their fists in the air. Mikan did the same… and tripped. How? Nobody knows.

A few minutes later…

"Is everyone ready?" Hotaru asked.

"Uhm…"

"Hai!" everyone, except Mikan and Sakura said in unison.

"Let me repeat the plan: You guys – Anna, Nonoko, Permy, and Tomoyo - will sing to lure the voice card…" Hotaru started.

"A-ano…"

"Wait. Get Permy out of the group. If she sings, the voice card might want to run away than be lured…" Hotaru continued.

"Hey!" Sumire shot back.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

"I wasn't finished." Hotaru said deadpanned.

"Uhm… Sumimasen …(excuse me…)"

"Hm?" Hotaru turned and saw Sakura fiddling with her fingers.

"I can just use the song card to lure the voice card and seal it…" Sakura explained.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Hotaru asked monotonously while pointing the baka gun at her.

"I.. I was trying to… Gomen ne!" Sakura said weakly while cowering behind Tomoyo.

"Hn… Whatever. Just do it." Hotaru said emotionlessly while putting away the baka gun.

A few moments later…

"Return to the form you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" Sakura chanted the spell and a card formed in front of her.

"She let out a big sigh. "At least that's over."

"I still think we should've gone with my plan" Hotaru said stubbornly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"WAIIIII! WAIII! WAII!" Mikan was celebrating for the return of her voice.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Once again, Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Told ya it was short.

So, What card would you like them to catch next? Any particular moment you want me to make?

See ya next chappie!

* * *

Please check out my new story:

**Olympus Academy**


End file.
